villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neron (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Neron from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Neron. Neron is the main antagonist in Season 4 of the TV series DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is a malevolent demon as well as the archenemy of John Constantine, who was secretly manipulating the Time Bureau's hunt for "magical fugitives" so that he can overall terrorize mankind into giving up their souls to him. He is also the lover of the demon Tabitha, better known as the Fairy Godmother. Whilst possessing Desmond, he is portrayed by , who also played the alternate version of Michael in Supernatural. Whilst possessing Ray Palmer, he is portrayed by , who also played Todd Ingram in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, and Daniel Shaw in Chuck. Biography History Neron is a mysterious, malevolent and extremely powerful demon who once resided in the dimension Hell. During his time in Hell, he eventually became lovers with the demon Tabitha until she was imprisoned in another dimension by humanity. In 2018, he approaches John Constantine to make a deal with him in usurping the triumvirate ruling Hell, in exchange for his soul. However, once Constantine instantly refused, Neron started hunting him in retaliation. However, Constantine's lover Desmond made a different deal with him: to bind his own soul with the demon in exchange for his lover's freedom. Constantine found out and sent Neron to Hell, although he could not do it without sending Desmond as well. Several months later, Neron went against his deal with Desmond and attacked Constantine in his apartment, making him think that he was coming for him. He also became the leading partner of the Time Bureau's financier and Nate Heywood's father, Hank. The two of them began secretly working on "Project Hades" that involved the Fugitives that escaped from an extra-temporal dimension prison following the death of the primordial time demon named Mallus. Neron offered him power and in return he would give him the fugitives where he intended on using them to terrorize mankind into giving up their souls. During this time, Neron was playing golf with Hank, while frustratingly learning of a setback in his plans. He also reveals that he is possessing Desmond. Revealing Himself Neron was also present in Hank's Hemophilia fundraiser ball a few days after that. Soon after, he got an alert that someone was changing Hank's password from inside the Time Bureau and called Hank to tell him about it while going into Hank's office and looking into it. When Hank returned to his office a few hours later, Neron was waiting there for him. Hank told him to part ways as he had a change of heart after spending some time with his son, Nate. Neron, however, having already realized that Hank betrayed him by going against their deal and planned to build a theme park with the fugitives, killed Hank after telling the latter he was no longer needed, disappearing just in time to let Nora Darhk take the fall for the murder. Neron later appeared to John through a mirror whilst in the form of the latter and taunted him about his failures. After an angered John punched the glass, the demon switched to his Desmond form and continued to taunt Constantine before revealing himself, much to his horror. Facing the Legends Needing a host for Tabitha to escape Hell with, Neron attacked Ava Sharpe in her own home and brought her to a motel where he left her to be possessed. After a few days, he returned while sadistically inducing rage in everyone around him. Arriving in the room, he finds himself ambushed and captured by the shape-shifter Charlie (who was posing as Ava), Nora and Constantine. Held captive at the Time Bureau headquarters, Neron quietly induced anger in Constantine while explaining his goals. He is then visited by an angered Nate Heywood. Neron explained that why he killed him and provoked him into thinking he was the reason he killed him. After Ray butts in to stop him and Nate punches him, Neron sadistically laughs. Later, Nora arrives and the demon explains to her that he wants a vessel for Tabitha regardless if it is Ava, and then offered her to become his new vessel while also saying he can bring back her father Damien Darhk. After Nora knocks Constantine unconscious, she accepts the offer. After Neron exits Desmond's body and attempts to take her's, she reveals that she and Cosntantine tricked him to keep him in his true physical form so he can die without a vessel. However, after Ray runs in and accidentally throws Constantine off, Neron overpowers them all and then withers away and apparently dies. However, while Constantine believes she destroyed the demon, Neron is secretly revealed to have taken Ray as his new vessel without him knowing. Reuniting with Tabitha A week later, needing full possession of Ray, Neron tries to get him to kill someone he loves to complete it. Although he resists, Ray willingly gives in and allows the demon to possess him on the condition that he does not kill Nate, which he accepted. When face with Constantine, Neron persuades an arriving Tim Bureau agent Gary Green to join him due to being treated as a "doormat" by everyone and offered him his missing nipple that the unicorn bit off before because of the Legends. After subduing Constantine, the three escape using his time stone, where Neron then dropped him off at the Time Bureau to brainwash all of the agents. Neron then brought Constantine to the Ice Age and tricked him into using his powers to draw in the Legends. After the Waverider opens fire, Neron used the time stone to teleport himself and Constantine away, therefore letting the blast hit the mountain and trap them under snow. Requiring Constantine to open a two-day portal to Hell so he can free Tabitha, Neron brought him to Stonehenge in 55 B.C.E. to meet his ancestor and showed him why magical creatures and humans always hated each other. After Constantine was captured and almost sent to Hell with an innocent creature, Neron witnessed him give into his fear to fully open the portal and incapacitate his ancestor. He then engaged him in a sword fight, but just as Constantine was about to finish him, the Legends arrive just in time to stop him. Neron then witnesses him willingly jumping through the portal to find and save the real Ray. Neron then summoned Tabitha, who was revealed to be the Fairy Godmother the Legends encountered in Salem. The two then arrived at the Time Bureau and she then bonded to Gary as her host and then used her powers to turn Wolfie back into Mona Wu. The three then took her hostage and escaped. Downfall After dealing with the legends he began to put his soul-harvesting plan into motion. He began using people's fear of magical creatures to make them download an app not knowing that when they download it they were giving their souls to him in exchange. Using Mona Wu as an example his plan was working perfectly and he invited Nora Dark to see it come to fruition to punish her for nearly killing him when he freed Desmond. Disappointed by the fact that only two thousand people downloaded the app he then realized he would release the magical creature in public thus driving more humans to download the app. He then met Charlie who he thought was Tabitha due to her shapeshifting abilities and wondered why she has not transferred her curse to Nora. He never suspected it was Charlie though and thought nothing of it until he saw Tabitha again this time no longer cursed and realized he was deceived. He was already too late to stop Charlie from sending all of the magical creatures to the waverider but Tabitha assured him they have all the monsters in one place and planned to use Charlie's shapeshifting powers to impersonate the monsters thus continuing his plan. In his final battle against the Legends, Neron witnessed the death of Tabitha and is angered by this but gained possession of her staff and opened up the gates of Hell. John Constantine confronted him to a fight in which Neron strangled him killing him, but after he committed the deed, he found himself slowly being ejected from Ray's body. Nate Heywood approached him and called him 'mate' revealing that he was in fact Constantine and that Neron had actually killed Nate instead thus breaking the deal that he had made with Ray, Neron is ejected out of the body in which Constantine destroyed his true form once and for all. Victims *Numerous Time Bureau Agents *Konane (caused) *Hank Heywood *Nate Heywood (revived) Trivia *In his true demonic form, Neron bears no resemblance to his comic book counterpart. *Neron's appearance (when possessing others) resembles, in many ways, a hive or insect nest - which is fitting as one of the alternative names for Satan is "Lord of the Flies" or "Beelzebub". *Neron's appearance (again, when possessing others) can also trigger an uneasiness that has been labeled Trypophobia (the "fear" of small holes), which is by intention of the designers. After all, he is a demon and he is meant to be unpleasant to be around with. *It is also worth noting the strange hive-like appearance Neron takes when possessing others is not his true form, as demons tend to take many forms and often do not reveal their true form until later in a story - or their true forms may be completely unable to be seen by mortals (as has been revealed as Neron's "true form" seems to be a mass of shadow and thus incapable of truly being understood by human minds). *Neron is often seen whistling "Pop! Goes the Weasel" whenever he is inducing rage in people around him. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:DC Villains Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Deal Makers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Possessor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Psychics Category:Sophisticated Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Extravagant Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:The Atom Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Parasite Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Vandals Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Honorable Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Blackmailers Category:Businessmen Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Lover Stealers Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains